recueil de prompt Card captor Sakura
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Card captor Sakura
1. On verra bien demain

Elle était ma meilleure amie, et qui plus est, ma mère et celle de Sakura était aussi meilleures amies … non, ce n'était peut-être pas exacte, je pense que ma mère ressentais des sentiments plus puissant que de la simple amitié envers son amie, des sentiments qu'elle avait camouflé en disant qu'elles étaient comme des sœurs. Je n'imaginais même pas comme cela avait dû être dur pour elle de la regarder partir et ce marier alors qu'elle n'avait encore que seize ans. Ma mère n'était absolument pas prête pour ça, mais le fait est qu'à l'époque, une relation homosexuelle aurait encore été moins acceptée qu'une relation prof/élève, elle n'avait pas pu rivaliser correctement contre le père de Sakura.

Je pense que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, de Sakura. Mais la grosse différence était qu'à notre époque les relations homosexuelles était un peu plus accepter, enfin, vraiment qu'un peu. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas voir partir Sakura loin de moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais malheureusement Sakura n'avait jamais manifestée d'attirance pour la gente féminine, enfin, à la base moi non plus, c'était juste de Sakura que j'étais amoureuse, je n'avais jamais aimée une autre fille qu'elle.

De ce fait j'hésitais un peu sur la marche à suivre. Devais-je prendre le risque de lui avouer mes sentiments ? Sakura était du genre à être facilement embarrasser, je sais que même si elle me repousse elle le fera gentiment, mais je sais aussi qu'à cause de ça elle ne parviendrait plus à agir normalement avec moi. Je ne voulais pas que notre amitié en palisse. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas demander conseil à ma mère, jamais elle avouera avoir eu des sentiments de ce genre envers son amie, j'étais seule pour faire face à cette situation.

Demain une nouvelle journée d'école allait commencer, encore une fois j'allais voir Sakura toute la journée, être à ses côtés, peut-être la filmer si un carte de Clow venait à apparaitre. Je laisserais l'avenir guider mes pas. Peut-être trouverais-je un bon moment pour le lui dire, alors qu'il y aura une bonne ambiance. Si c'était le cas alors je n'hésiterai pas, je ne voulais pas regretter toute ma vie de ne pas avoir osé franchir le cap. Oui , on verra bien demain.


	2. Ma sœur

Je poussa un soupir de lassitude, je n'aimais pas voir ma sœur avec ce gringalet de Shaolan. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Sakura, je le savais, je le sentais. J'étais plutôt douée pour sentir ce genre de chose, mais que pouvais-je faire pour les séparer ? Si j'essayais quoi que ce soit elle risquait de mal le prendre, et si j'essayais de lui parler, elle ne me croirait tout simplement pas, de toute façon je n'avais aucune preuve. Si j'essayais de parler à papa ou à Yukito les deux diront simplement que je suis beaucoup trop protecteur avec elle.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Yukito disait souvent en plaisantant que j'avais un siscom, mais le fait est qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. J'aimais Sakura plus que de raison, plus que comme un frère devait aimait sa sœur. Je ne savais pas quand cela à commencer, mais ce que je savais été que ses sentiment était bel et bien là, loger au plus profond de mon cœur, dans une zone interdite où il dormait d'un œil, attendant patiemment d'être réveillés.

C'est pour cela que je me montrais dur avec elle en sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être trop gentil, qui sait si je ne finirais pas par craquer sinon. La taquiner l'empêcher de voir mon trop plein de sentiment à son égard, ainsi je pouvais être proche d'elle sans qu'elle ne soit trop proche de moi, c'était la meilleur solution. Dans ne cas où j'aurais joué le rôle du gentil frère on aurait était trop proche l'un de l'autre, tout ça aurait fini par me fatiguer et par venir à bout de mes défenses mental.

Au final tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la protéger de loin, ce que j'avais toujours fait, ce que je faisais encore. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué qu'avant maintenant que je n'avais plus mes pouvoirs et que les siens étaient devenue si grand. Chaque jour elle risquait de se retrouver dans le pétrin sans que je ne sois au courant, chaque jour elle pouvait tombé dans une situation où elle risquerait sa vie, mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ne soit pas blesser, car c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.


End file.
